Um: The newest Teen Titan
by Hella530
Summary: They find her being used as a weapon, can they help her regain her humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Um: The newest Teen Titan

Disclaimer: I only own Grace! Who totally rocks.

The Titans were relaxing when an alarm sounded in the tower.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're being attacked, that's what!" Cyborg said as he looked at something on the screen. They all looked to it and were shocked at what they saw. It was like a floating ship and it was shouting something at them.

"What is that?" Robin asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"They're giant potatoes." Cyborg said, vaguely confused.

"Well, that's random." Raven said in a bored tone.

When they had breached the ship they were trying to find the control center as it seemed like there was no one on the ship. When they reached what seemed like the captain's quarters they heard someone yelling inside the room.

"Attack them! Come on! Stupid weapon, it doesn't even work!"

"Maybe we are not using it correctly." They broke into the room and saw some guy in a suit that looked enraged spun around to see them.

"Oh that's just great! This is perfect; the weapon didn't even tell us they were coming! Well screw this! My luck's bad enough already!" He yelled, plopping himself into the chair. They heard him muttering something. "The greatest weapon out there and all it does is turn my plane into a floating ship and it fires one potato." He had obviously given up. There was a smaller smarmier looking man that was edging his way to the other door, trying to escape. The confused Titans handcuffed them both and Starfire flew the two men two the tower, to await being taken to jail. Then they turned their attention to the weapon.

It looked like a large black metal box.

"Maybe it's like a computer." Beast Boy said as he looked side ways at it.

"Something doesn't seem right." Raven said as she eyed it suspiciously.

"Maybe we should blow it up?" Robin said, looking in his belt for something to use.

"I'm not detecting any energy readings from it, so I don't know what it is." Cyborg said as he looked at his arm.

"Um." Beast Boy said from where he stood looking closely at the box.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked.

"Um, that's what it says on the side here." He said pointing to it. There was a small engraving that had two letters on it: U and M. Um.

"Well that's weird." Robin said as they looked at it, trying to figure out why it was there. Beast Boy saw something like a latch, like you could look inside of it. He opened it and looked inside of it. It was empty, like it had something in it. Suddenly a blue green eye appeared on the other side. Beast Boy screamed and fell back. A feminine scream was heard from inside the box.

"There's someone inside there!" He yelled as he pointed to it. The others looked inside and they saw a scared girl inside it. She had long black hair and gray clothes on.

"Let's get her out." Cyborg said. Then he turned his arm into a blowtorch and cut a hole into the box. The girl cautiously stepped out. They could now see that she had stitched into her shirt Um.

"Hello," Robin said as he walked up to her. The girl took one step back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Um." The girl said quietly.

"What kind of name is Um?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said in a scolding tone.

"It's what they all called me." She said meekly.

"Come on, we'll get you down to the tower." Robin said, outstretching his hand. The girl looked at it cautiously before taking it. When they got back to the Tower the ship suddenly disappeared. The girl sat awkwardly on the couch; she looked very tense, and jumped at the slightest noise. The other titans sat around her.

"Um, are you the weapon that man had been talking about?" Robin asked her.

"Yes, they used my power to do things, like go long distances or protect themselves."

"Who did?"

"I don't know."

"What power do you mean?" Raven asked her.

"This one." She said before concentrating one a glass on the table before turning it into a pillow.

"Is your name actually. Um?" Beast Boy asked. She stared at him a few seconds before answering.

"No, a nice lady said my name is Grace, Grace Logan."


	2. Chapter 2

UM: Chapter 2

"So, you can sleep on the couch out here until we can get your room situated, or at least find your parents." Robin said as he handed Grace a pillow and a blanket.

"Thank you." She said meekly as she took them. She placed them carefully on the couch then looked back at Robin with a bland expression on her face. "Where is you lavatory?"

"Down the hall, first door to your left." He said. When she had walked away and the doors closed behind her Beast Boy turned to the rest of the Titans.

"Man that girl is weird! I mean Raven's a little strange, no offence Rae, but she's just weird! She shows no emotion and she keeps acting like we're about to hit her, and what kind of power is turning a glass into a pillow anyway?" He said, waving his arms around.

"I believe her power is she's able to change certain objects." Raven said. "But after a minute or two…" She said as she looked at the pillow on the coffee table that turned back into a glass. "it reverts back to its normal state."

"Oh yeah, that's useful." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"You just find weird she shares your last name, you never know, she may be your sister." Raven said, a harsh tone to her words.

"Logan's a common last name!" He said defensively, when the other Titans gave him a look he rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, it's not that common, but when I wasn't green I had brown hair. She has black hair!"

"You're actually using that as an excuse?" Raven said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know when I looked in that box she was in there was a cot and a bucket there, it looked like she was living in there." Cyborg said to them. Beast Boy got a guilty look on his face and Raven shook her head.

"That's most horrible!" Starfire said, covering her mouth as she teared up. "They made her live I containment." She said as she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly a strange noise was heard behind them. They turned and looked and saw a foot floating in midair, suddenly the rest of the leg appeared behind it and eventually Grace's whole body seemed to appear out of nowhere. They all stared open mouthed at her as she walked up to them. Then noticing their stairs she stopped and looked confused as she turned her head to look at all of them.

"What?" She asked, as if people appear out of nothingness on a daily basis.

"How did you do that?" Cyborg asked, dumbfounded.

"Its part of my power, I can find, well like doorways through the different plains of existence, that how I moved that ship here I've always been able to do that." She said with a shrug. Then she sat down slowly on the couch.

"How is it you are able to do these things?" Starfire asked. "Are you from another planet, like me?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if I'm human. I don't even know if I have parents." Um said with a sad shrug.

"I could scan you, that way we would know if you're human or not." Cyborg said. Um smiled at him.

"Okay."


End file.
